Only Embers
by Zaphkiell
Summary: There was a fire burning on the stage. The crowd loved it, embraced the heat. Then a cold gust of wind came to stomp it out. That's the thing about wind though, you can't exactly see it, and no one did; yet it put out the fire all the same. Infernos don't die easily however, and where there are embers, there are blazes waiting to ignite. Spoilers: Volume 3, Episode 6.


**A/N: In light of the last episode I really had the urge to write something like this. It was too crazy and theres no way I can last until the next episode. I may have dramatized events a bit for effect. Criticize if you want, enjoy.**

* * *

"YANG XIAO LONG, STAND DOWN!" commands an armor clad Atlas soldier, weapon ready and aiming at the young girl. Several Atlesian Knights surround the confused brawler, weapons primed, cold, soulless faces staring back at her. The crowd's boos echo, growing louder until they fill the entirety of the stadium.

"What? Why?" is all she can manage to utter. _I don't understand, what's going on?_

"Mercury!" Emerald cries out. The girl rushes over to her injured teammate. The concern evident in her voice.

"Why'd she do that? Why'd she attack me?!" the silver boy pleads, pain strewn over his features as he grips his crushed leg.

 _What do you mean why? You know exactly why you little punk! Did nobody see that? You attacked me! I only defended myself…_ Yet despite her inner pleas, the truth is plain to see isn't it? It's up on the large display hovering in the sky for the world to see, where the events that transpired moments ago are replayed. Yang Xiao Long, victorious in single combat against Mercury Black, proceeds to solidify her win, by shattering the aura-less boy's leg in an instant. The scene is full of non-provoked, utter brutality.

 _What? H-How? No...that's not...I didn't...what?! No! My team, they know me; they know I'm not like that, that isn't me!_ Her eyes scan the audience for her fellow members of team RWBY. The crowd had now become incessant in their rage. Fingers are pointed, thumbs thrown down, slurs called, no one can accept what just happened and disgust fills the air. In the midst of it all she finds them, and her worst fears are confirmed. They're appalled; pure shock coating their faces, tears streaming down Ruby's pale cheeks as she shakes her head back and forth. Of course they'd react this way. Close as they may be there was no ignoring the sheer ruthlessness of Yang's strike. How could they? The monitor replayed the scene, again and again and again.

 _You guys? C'mon you don't believe I did that do you? Blake? Weiss? Ruby…_

With thoughts of her sister, Yang's breathing grows shallow, her breath caught in her lungs. Her chest tightens, heart threatening to burst out as despair begins to slowly creep its way in. _No...Ruby please...nononononono...not you...anyone but you. If I don't have you I...I…_

Her eyes move desperately across the crowd now, searching for something, anything. But if even her own team didn't support her, who would?

"How could you?! I thought we were friends! I thought you were a cool girl to be around, but you're just a brute aren't you?" Red orbs belonging to an angered girl drill into the blonde's very core. Her words twist the blade sinking deep into the hurt brawler.

"Em, I didn't.."

"Don't call me that! You have no right to be friendly with me. Don't worry Mercury, the med team is on their way. We'll get you help, and _she'll get what she deserves._ " the green haired girl hisses, her voice full of very convincing contempt.

"Yang Xiao Long, remove your gauntlets and place your hands behind your head. You are hereby under arrest." Another command is called forth, as the knights and the two soldiers inch closer to the blonde.

"But I didn't do anything! He attacked first, did none of you see that?!" Her anger begins to flare again. Light flames begin to dance around the tips of her golden hair, her eyes dancing between red and lilac. "He lunged, I only defended myself! Why can't you understand that?!"

" **Detecting high levels of hostility from the target. Permission to open fire?** " A metallic voice chimes. Yang turns to the robotic hunk, frustrated. _What do you know you stupid piece of metal?_

"Xiao Long, I won't ask again. Remove the gauntlets and come quietly. Resist and well, you know the rest."

 _Quite the pair on you huh? How about I remove it? No, no...easy Yang...easy._ Hot blooded as she may be, the blonde was no fool; fight back now and she lost any hope of clearing her name. She complied, disengaging Ember Celica and letting her precious keepsake fall to the ground before slowly raising her arms above her head.

"Fine, now what?"

"Follow me, we'll escort you out of the stadium, and don't try anything." the soldier replies as he leans down to pick up her fallen weapons, attaching them to the belt on his hip.

 _Obviously._ The two soldiers began to lead Yang out of the stadium, tailed by the knights who never lowered their weapons. _I can't believe this is happening. Uncle Qrow...he'd believe me, he has too, and if he does, maybe Ruby will too. Oh Ruby, my precious baby sister. You don't know how bad I need you right now. I need you to understand..._

"YANG!" a girl cries out, her voice high and loud; denying the sadness that threatens to silence it, determined to have its message heard. "You didn't do it without a reason right?! I-I know you couldn't have! I don't know what happened, what made you do what you did, but I'm with you! So don't worry, you're strong! I'll always be on your side, I love you!" The little girl's cry echoes through the stadium, drowning out the slurs and other obscenities as she yells at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down red tinged cheeks, her lips quivering as they attempt to form a comforting smile.

There's no one else now. The crowd can shut it. The military and their robotic husks can screw off. Her sister, her beloved little sister, is the only one in the stands now. A little red light glowing in a dim and dark field. Yang Xiao Long is a tough girl, by many standards, but she can tear up just this once right?

 _Ruby…_

Yang's lips purse together, but they can't hold the smile growing on her face. "Thank you" is all her mouth can manage to form, a tear running down her face. A metallic arm grips her shoulder and pushes her forward. It's cold, a force that threatens to remove all traces of heat and leave only embers; but even embers can blaze back into an inferno.


End file.
